Chocolate Eyes
by ChelseaGall
Summary: During a battle, Jack is injured. Just how does Ana treat her injured Captain? With a few confesions and a healing touch.


Disclaimer: I do not own PotC - but you knew that.

Summary - Ina battle, Jack is injured. Just how will Ana bring her Captian back to her? (graphic)

Chocolate Eyes

Only the burning candles illuminated the dark room.

The dark skinned woman knelt by the side of the bed, mending her broken Captain and covering the wounds that scattered over his toned body. Jack Sparrow didn't make any move when AnaMaria's soft hands cleaned the gash on his side, placing the cool cloth over the Captain's ribs. The battle had been brutal and there had been loss on both sides. Ana couldn't see the Pearl being the same without Henry's jokes or the food being just as good without Tom to cook. But those blighters had been shown. You don't mess with the Black Pearl and escape unscathed. But it wasn't so much the Pearl that had caused the loss on the other side.

Once Tom had been killed Jack seemed to lose contact with reality. One of his men had been killed on his ship. Blood had been spilled on the Pearl again taking away more of the now almost non-existent innocence that the ship once held. She may have been feared for nearly all her life, but the Black Pearl was the embodiment of freedom, not death.

"Jack?" Her voice echoed in the dank room and she wondered where her Captain had gone. Jack seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, his eyes not blinking, his body not moving. The only sign that he was truly alive was the steady rise and fall of his scarred and tattooed chest. Ana feared more for Jack in this state than ever before. She secured the bandage to Jack's chest, wrapping it tightly around the pirate's torso. She pushed Jack from his sitting position so that he was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Jack? Please just talk to me." Ana ran a hand over his face slowly, despite his years at sea his skin was still smooth, although the hair of his beard and moustache tickled her hand slightly. But the pirate didn't move. He didn't even acknowledge her touch.

One tear slide down Ana's face, after the whole thing, after everything now, he was gone? He couldn't, he had held on for so long, taken so much from so many people. It wasn't fair that now of all times he was taken.

"Come back to me my Captain." Ana whispered as she lowered her head to cry against his bare chest. "Don't leave me."

- - - -

_The raging sun bore down up on the beach, lying in the sand the dark haired male just watched the water move, back and forth, cleansing any impurity in the sand. Jack Sparrow looked up to the sky, the sun bleeding slowly into the water, the sky turning a beautiful dusk, orange and pinks mixing into the light blue.  
It had been a long time since Jack had fully appreciated a sunset, the last time he had any means to do so had been when he was alone on that island. Marooned with nothing but rum and his own mind. And so the sunsets had been a welcome beauty to prove to the pirate that the world was still turning, it helped him keep track of time._

_Movement to his left caught his attention and there she was. Her hair blowing lightly in the breeze, her skirt fluttering back running up her legs and displaying their splendour. Sand stuck to her feet, the white of the granules contrasting with the dark of her skin. She smiled at him, kneeling beside him and leaning on his shoulder as he sat there._

_"You know you can't escape it, you can't escape me." Jack smiled._

_"Who said I wanted to escape you?" There was a chuckle against his chest and she ran her hands down his body. He felt something wet against his bare chest, looking down he saw it. There was a gash in his skin, a deep wound bleeding profusely._

_"Come back to me my Captain." Ana muttered against him, tears falling to his chest. "Don't leave me."_

- - - -

Jack blinked twice, the cool air of his cabin washing over his bare skin. Jack shivered lightly, not knowing why he wasn't used to the cold. Ana's head lifted from his chest and he had a flash of something, a dream or a memory, he wasn't sure which.

"Jack?" Her voice was choked and soft, she had been crying Jack noticed from the tears that streaked her face and the red of her usually brown eyes.

"Jack?" He looked at her, their eyes meeting, chocolate to chocolate. She smiled lightly before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought I had lost you, I thought you were gone." Jack stroked her hair, unsure what else to do while this strong and fierce pirate wept into his shoulder. It wasn't the Ana he was used to, the Ana he had known; it wasn't the Ana he loved.

"Ana I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm…I'll be fine." Ana seemed to catch on to the future tense in Jack's statement. She looked at him, her eyes running over his body, he looked down at his own body as well and noticed that his skin was a mosaic of bruises with small cuts scattered around. There was one large cut on his side, but he noted that Ana had already tended to it, which explained the loss of his shirt.

"You took too much. Was it the barrels?" Ana asked, it sounded more like she was talking to herself more than anyone else. "It must've been." Ana's hand ran down Jack's chest slowly, her fingers spread across the expanse of his skin. It was a soothing touch, leaving a tingle in its wake. She was enthralled in the look of her dark fingers against his tan skin, like she were committing the experience to her memory, memorising the whole thing. Every tiny detail, the scars, the tattoos, the muscle, every tiny detail. Jack wanted to talk but found himself afraid to shatter the moment, the comfort that surrounded them. Her fingers traced the scar across his stomach, following the thin line with her nail.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, it all seemed surreal.

"Got caught in a battle. One of me first." Ana leaned down and kissed the scar delicately and Jack's breath hitched at the cool touch of her lips against his skin. Ana moved to work her way up his body, kissing each one of his scars softly. Jack could do little more than watch her, his eyes clouding over with lust and desire. She moved the rest of her body, straddling his waist without putting any weight on his bruised body. She kissed the now healing gunshot wounds on his chest and moved to his shoulder, kissing the line along his shoulder before kissing up his neck.

She paused, looking over his face, he watched her, knowing what she was doing to him, it was strange. He had never thought of her like this since she had slapped him that day he had tried to bed her. She was his friend, but now, like this, he was wanting so much more. Ana gently kissed his eyebrow then below his ear, nibbling lightly on his earlobe. Jack just couldn't contain himself anymore, he grabbed her pulling her head back, before catching her mouth in a soft kiss, their lips meeting in a gentle and unrushed kiss. Jack held her head with his hands, parting her lips with his tongue as she moaned lightly her hands against his chest, caressing his skin.

Jack's hands wrapped into her hair, holding her in place while his tongue explored her mouth, running along her teeth, massaging against her tongue. The pair of pirates broke apart, taking in a much needed breath, Ana's eyes were downcast, Jack curled a hand on her chin pulling her head up so that he could look into her eyes. Ana's dark eyes were rimmed in a darker brown than what Jack had ever seen in those pools before. She sighed against him then nuzzled into his neck, kissing the skin lightly prior to suckling delicately. Jack groaned against the sensation, his hand stoking at Ana's hair.

The woman was unbelievable. She licked at his skin, moving down his body once more. She licked his chest, her smooth tongue encircling at nipple, taking it into her mouth and nipping at it with her teeth. Jack laughed slightly; watching her look at him with lust lidded eyes. She smiled lightly at him, probably not expecting this from him; he sure hadn't expected it from her.

"Luv, what are you doing?" She regarded him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ana said, licking up to his throat, should he worry at her dominance? Probably.

"Okay, how about why?" She stopped.

"Don't you want…" Jack placed a finger over her lips.

"Not me, you?" Ana smirked before opening her mouth and taking his finger into it. Jack had to fight the groan begging to be released from his throat. This was too much. She sucked his finger in her mouth, her tongue rolling around it, while she held onto his writs to stop him removing his finger. Ana bit down on the finger and Jack nearly yelped. She removed the offending digit from her mouth and trailed it down her own chest, Jack got the hint that this was what she wanted and needed no further coaxing in the direction in which this session was heading.

Jack's hand trailed down her chest, caressing her through the fabric of her shirt. She moaned when his hand skimmed her breast, her back arching causing her to grind into Jack's groin. He pulled her shirt from her skirt, untucking the material and drew it over her head. He sat up slowly, careful not to rush and hurt his ribs, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on the peaked nub while caressing the other. Ana's moans were provoking him to see how much this dark pirate could take, how far Jack could go to make her scream. Smirking to himself he licked from her breast to her neck, leaving a mark on her skin, his mark. This was going to be a very fulfilling evening.

The heat in her stomach rose to almost boiling levels and Ana wasn't sure how much of his teasing she would be able to stand. It was hard enough for her to contain her moans, knowing there were still crewmembers out on deck. She didn't want everyone to hear what was happening. Jack's hand moved from her breast to the small of her back, just about her bottom. His mouth ventured further up her neck until he reached her chin, kissing it lightly before his firm lips met her soft ones in a passionate clinch. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her, never wanting to have to let him go. Ana moved slightly, her hips pressing forward. Jack pulled back from her lips, wincing slightly.

"Oh God, Jack are you alright?" He slowly lay back, Ana leaned over him, careful not to put any pressure on his ribs or chest.

"I'll be fine luv. The pain'll pass, always does." Ana smiled.

"Why don't I help it?" She kissed him, putting all the craving she felt for him into it. The need and lust burning at her desire for him. She never understood why she left it for so long, but now she just had to have him. His hand running up at down at her side was soothing and yet enflaming. This touch alone sent her skin in to ablaze. It was pure heaven for AnaMaria. Jack untied the side of her skirt, pulling it away from her waist before dropping it over the side of the bed. Ana bit her lip, slightly nervous suddenly. Jack licked at her neck, his lips travelling to her ear nibbling lightly on the lobe. Ana moaned and arched her back, pleasure coursing through her veins as her blood sang with satisfaction.

"Jack." She could only think of him, his hands, his lips, and his beautiful deep eyes. It was all she wanted, Jack. Just Jack, just her Captain Jack. Her hands removed the white linen sheets that covered his lower body; her nimble fingers went to work on his breeches, untying them with unsteady ease. She managed to remove them without losing contact with his lips for too long. It was like an addiction. She had only got a taste and already she was hooked, she needed more, Ana knew she would never be able to get enough of him. No one would ever be able to get enough of him.

Ana found that either she couldn't wait any longer or she just wouldn't but she positioned herself above Jack, still mindful of his wounds, and lowered herself to his member, biting her moan back as he filled her to contentment she had never knew possible. Jack himself didn't seem to feel the need to hold back anything and groaned at the feel of her covering his member. Ana slowly began moving on him, her breathing hitching and her body burning. Jack's hands held to her waist, his eyes fixed on her. The dark brown of his eyes was always accented by the kohl that rimmed them, protecting the soulful orbs from the unrelenting Caribbean suns glare. But here, in the dark of his cabin the chocolate pools of deception and sincerity seemed almost black in the lusty haze of the moment. Ana set a pace, loving every tingle that was shot through her body. Her skin burning with pleasure and desire as she heard the groans from Jack's throat, it seemed that in the heat of the moment and the thrill of the pleasure all pain was forgotten for the time being. Ana smiled but was caught by surprise when Jack shifted his hips just so.

"Oh Jack!" The shriek was pulled from her throat at the unusual angle of Jack's body, brushing her clit just so causing the bundle of nerves to leap into over drive. Her entire body was tingling and every move was causing the pleasure to increase. Jack's firm hold on her hips forced a more determined pace, causing Ana's breath to catch with every brush. She calling out his name uncontrollably, not caring for anything but the man under her body, pleasuring her to unknown lengths. Her name was grunted from Jack's throat, the gruffness of it causing a tingle to run the length of her spine. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her?

He hit her clit again and again, before she couldn't take anymore and her body raked with the intensity of her release. Ana threw her head back as she cried out in sheer bliss. Jack groaned loudly as Ana's walls clenched to his as she continued to ride him, even as the final waves of her climax. Just as she thought it could get any better she felt Jack tense under her as he released, her name flowing of his tongue as she felt him.

Ana collapsed against his chest, trying not to inflict pain upon him. Jack wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. She couldn't even bring herself to move, to get off him, so she didn't. She slept; she lay her head on his shoulder and slept in his arms.

- - - -

_He was back on that beach again. His Isle de Rum. Well that's what it used to be, before Miss Swann got her rum loathing hands on the place. She was like the Norrington of rum. But here the rum was safe, the bottles lying comfortably in the under ground hold._

_He sat on the beach, the sun bathing him in her golden light, tanning his skin. The Caribbean breeze blew his hair, the water dousing his feet in the cool liquid. Jack sat up. Something wasn't right. There was something that just didn't feel right._

_Standing up he walked away from the water, the sound of the ocean fading before once more becoming apparent as he reached the other side of the island. And that was what wasn't right. She was sitting there, her arms wrapped around her legs, crying into the fabric of her dress. Why? What had happened? Why was she even there? On his island._

_Her back was facing him and she was hunched over her own body, very much not AnaMaria like. She usually stood tall, showing just how far her pride went. And she would never let anyone take that pride from her. The crying was what shocked him more than anything. Ana wasn't the type to cry, not in public anyway, that was another pride thing, she wouldn't let anyone see her like this, when she was most vulnerable, most like the woman she real was, the person she really was, the person she hid from others. Instead of talking he sat down beside her, not saying a single word. She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head buried in his shoulder. She just sat there, not moving, not saying anything._

_Then the entire scene changed._

_They were on the Black Pearl, in his cabin. He only saw her face, the fear that was written plainly across her delicate features. She just looked down at him sadly. Tears were brimming her eyes and she stood slowly, leaving the room. Jack sat up in the bed, his bed, but it was different. The sheets were too crisp, too new._

_Once more the scene changed._

_They were still on the Pearl, but now they were on deck, the whole crew gathered. Everyone had a look of horror on their faces, that was when Jack noticed the whelp and his lass. He walked towards them, stopping just beside them. He stood and watched what they were watching. A body was lying on the deck, a stretcher underneath it. The Jolly Roger was wrapped around the white sheet that covered the body from view. Jack noticed the tears that were in Elizabeth's eyes, tears that made her hazel eyes seem like the chocolate of Will's and Ana's. She was wearing one of those big gowns, like the one she had almost drowned in, but it was black, laced with silver. Even the whelp was decked out in black, ah, they were mourning. So who was the poor sod they were mourning?_

_That was when a fear gripped his heart. He knew, he knew all to well who they were mourning. So this is what it'd be like? Or was this just what he hope it would be like. One could never tell the difference. A speech for Gibbs fell upon his own deaf ears, he was intrigued with Ana's reaction. Tears falling freely from her eyes, her beautiful chocolate eyes swollen and blotchy. It wasn't what she was supposed to be like. She was supposed to be full of wit, charm, and sarcasm was another big part of her personality, a part that Jack adored in the native French woman._

_His beloved hat was placed on the body, on his body, and then it was…how you say respectfully 'thrown' overboard. It was a fleeting feeling. Watching as your own crew sent your lifeless body to the bottom of the ocean. The water splashed at Jack's face and Ana's voice flew into his brain._

_"Jack, I…I love you Jack"_

- - - -

Jack startled back into wake, finding the comfortable weight of AnaMaria on his body. She was still straddling him, her head on his shoulder and her arms loosely by his sides. Her hair had fanned out beside him, her skin still laced with the sweat from the previous night. Jack placed a hand behind her head, stroking her hair lightly. She looked so peaceful when she slept, so…angelic. It wasn't like most lovers, lying there with her. It just wasn't the same as Giselle, or Scarlet, or Joanna, or Lily or any of the others. It was all…different. It was hard to place, it was new and comfortable and Jack felt himself longing to keep her like this. Keep her to himself. It might also be possible for him to give himself to her. If that was what it took, if him giving himself meant that he could keep her then so be it. He felt like a child again. Seeing something that he wanted so dearly and doing everything he could to get it. Willing to give up his most prized possession just to have it, the toy boat, the wooden sword, the loaf of bread. Her eyes fluttered slightly, opening slowly, displaying those big deep chocolate eyes. Jack smiled slightly and she smiled back. Sighing she didn't move one single inch, her head cozying back into his chest. He laughed a little, continuing to stroke the back of her head.

"Jack?"

"Hmm." It was strange, he had never really noticed how soft her hair was. Tangled and unkempt yes but still as smooth a silk and twice as soft.

"Am I too heavy?" Still worried about his welfare.

"No luv, you're just right." He answered, kissing the top of her head.

"You know Jack, I could get used to this." Was that a hint?

"I already am." There, not flat out admittance but damn close for him. Maybe soon he'd try it. Maybe.

- - - -

Slowly Jack's wounds healed, the crew seemed to deal with the loss of Tom and Henry, a new cook had replaced the chatty Irish Tom and Henry's place was taken by Jonas, a French pirate who just didn't seem to know anything really.

As days passed, changing to weeks then to months, Ana felt herself become much more content. Being aboard the Black Pearl was one thing. Sharing a bed with Jack Sparrow was another. It was a heavenly bliss that she had always dreamed of.€ Loving someone so dearly and in return getting their love and admiration. Their devotion. She knew that she and Jack were devoted to one another, neither would waste what they had with even thoughts of another person, unless it was mutual. Like Marie, the harlot that Ana had been attracted to, as had Jack.

Ana however had not been told of Jack's love for her. She knew it was there, she knew that for this thing to go on as much as it had he must love her. She knew he watched her in battles, scared that he might lose sight of her, he knew he watched her while she steered the ship, when he thought she wasn't looking his way. She knew he loved her, but she wasn't sure if he knew it.

AnaMaria's musing were cut short when a pair of soft lips attached to her neck, facial hair tickling her skin. She smiled, the public show of affection had come after Jack had once again been injured, this time because of Gibbs' poor rope tying abilities. Ana had showered her captain in kisses in front of the entire crew, not caring one bit what they thought of her. Jack had been laughing slightly, but he had a headache for days to come.

"What're you thinking about luv?" He whispered into her ear.

"You actually Captain. I was wondering just which of us was in fact in charge of this vessel." Jack nodded.

"Aye, 'tis a hard question. But I think that that would be me luv. You're just the First Mate. The First Mate who has in fact commandeered my helm." Jack added. Ana laughed.

"Alright Captain, here have your helm." Ana moved to step aside but Jack held to the helm, his arms stopping her movement.

"I think I will." She laughed again and just leaned back against his body, her head resting in the nook of his shoulder. With the wind blowing through her hair and Jack's body spreading warmth through her Ana didn't think things could get much better.

Jack sat on the bed while Ana sat on his lap. She smiled lightly and removed his hat, throwing it to the table. He smirked at her; she had mastered that without even looking, even when Jack moved the table without her noticing.

Her soft lips descended to his and her hands tangled in his hair. Jack moved on the bed, his head tilting slightly giving Ana better access. He loved her when she did this, when she demanded control, and Jack was all too willing to give her it. She ground her hips into his groin and Jack had to groan, it was too stupid not to. Jack's hands gripped to her hips, causing more friction and pressure against her, she moaned loudly against his mouth, her fingers digging into his skull. He removed his lips from hers and moved to suckle on her neck. Ana groaned at the sensation and rocked her hips into him.

"Oh God Jack." He smiled at her reaction and pulled back. Looking right into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you Ana." She seemed shocked, so Jack just sat there, looking at her. Then she smiled.

"I love you too Jack."

- - - -

Reviews are nice.


End file.
